¡A decorar!
by roxkem
Summary: La navidad tiene muchas características, y una de ellas es la ancestral costumbre de decorar. Minato y Kushina son una feliz pareja de recién casados que está a punto de hacerlo por primera vez, sin saber que no es sólo poner adornos, sino vivir un mágico momento. ¿Podrán lograrlo sin que la casa se les venga encima? ¡Feliz navidad, Yos-chan!


Hola!

Chicos y chicas, aquí me tienen con una nueva historia. Esta vez es un one-shot romántico de Minato y Kushina, con el tema navideño.

Esta historia es un regalo para mi hermanita Yos-chan, por el intercambio de regalos navideño de Irresistible Naranja. Querida, espero que te guste y cumpla tus peticiones, reconozco que no soy muy buena con los one-shots, pero hice lo mejor que pude.

Ahora sí, no los seguiré distrayendo, ¡a leer!

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes, escenarios e historia de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia sí es mía así que, ¡Díganle no al plagio!

**¡A DECORAR!**

-Oneshot-

Tan pronto pusieron los pies en el aeropuerto se sintieron de vuelta en casa. Después de una espectacular semana de luna de miel volvían a su ciudad, a sus trabajos, a sus familias, a sus vidas. O a su nueva vida, por decirlo mejor.

Habían sido vecinos toda su vida, amigos desde pequeños, novios durante la universidad y ahora, por fin, marido y mujer. Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki eran una pareja de recién casados con todas las de la ley: jóvenes, felices, locamente enamorados y con muchas ilusiones.

Él era ése príncipe azul con el cual cualquier mujer sueña, alguien dulce, atento, comprensivo, romántico y muy racional. Con la capacidad de un genio para los negocios quien con apenas veinticinco años era ya un empresario prominente. Rubio y de ojos azules, no quedaba espacio para dudar que fuera todo un sueño.

Ella era una mujer fuerte, segura, decidida, muy valiente y por sobre todas las cosas, incontrolable. Dinámica y hábil, era una instructora de artes marciales con mucho talento y una brillante carrera por delante. Pelirroja con unos impresionantes ojos violetas, era una belleza en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Ella era su tempestad y él era su mar en calma. Dos polos opuestos que se complementaban a la perfección y formaban un todo inmejorable.

Admiraron la robusta puerta de roble que marcaba la entrada del que sería su nuevo hogar. La habían escogido juntos antes de su boda, era una hermosa casa con un pequeño jardín, no muy grande, pero sí muy acogedora. Al abrir la puerta notaron que tenían mucho trabajo que hacer. Todas sus cosas estaban en la sala de estar, empacadas en cajas de cartón y arremolinadas por todas partes.

Sonrieron como sólo una pareja enamorada sabe hacerlo, y unieron con ternura sus labios en la primera muestra de amor de la que su ahora hogar sería testigo a partir de ese día.

Y después comenzó el caos. Pusieron manos a la obra en seguida, y después de mucho trabajo, desacuerdos, decisiones, criterios mezclados y dos largos días de esfuerzos, lograron tener en perfectas condiciones, arreglada y decorada, su casa, a la que por fin pudieron llamar su hogar.

La verdad era que ellos dos tenían de todo: buenos trabajos, autos, miles de cosas y una hermosa casa en donde colocarlas, pero lo más importante era que se tenían el uno al otro. Tenían muchos sueños, y toda una vida para lograrlos juntos. Ahora descansaban tranquilamente en su sofá; Kushina cómodamente sentada y Minato recostado con la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

— Mina-chan. — Llamó Kushina mientras acariciaba el cabello de su esposo.

— Dime. — Respondió el rubio casi dormido.

— La semana que viene será Navidad. — Dijo de forma casi suelta.

— Lo sé. ¿Qué pasa con eso? — Preguntó, ahora sintiendo curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué no hemos decorado? — Kushina tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la ventana.

— Mmmm… Acabamos de terminar de hacerlo. — Minato miró fugazmente a su alrededor.

— No me refiero a eso. Mira. — Le señaló aquello en lo que estaba tan concentrada.

Minato se incorporó lo suficiente para ver a través de la ventana que le señalaba Kushina: el jardín vecino decorado con todo tipo de cintas y pequeños adornos, además de luces que titilaban constantemente bajo la tenue luz del atardecer.

— Decorar por Navidad. — Dijo pensativo. — ¿Quieres hacerlo? — La miró directamente a los ojos.

— Pues nunca lo he hecho. — Ella también lo pensó. — ¡Pero sería divertido! — Sonrió ampliamente.

— Muy bien, decoremos. — Minato también sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de su esposa.

— ¡Hai!- gritó entusiasta Kushina. — Eres el mejor, Mina-chan. — Lo tomó de la barbilla para darle un beso, y luego se levantó del sofá. — ¡Y nuestro jardín quedará mejor que el suyo, 'ttebane! — En sus ojos brilló una mirada decidida.

Ante eso Minato no pudo más que sonreír y suspirar resignado. Kushina toda la vida había sido competitiva, así que podía dar por sentado que aquello no había hecho más que empezar. Se levantó también y fue a colocarse a su lado.

— Claro que sí. — Le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello. — Lo hará. — Y selló aquella promesa con un beso en su mejilla.

Kushina podía ser hiperactiva, indomable, terca y a veces un poco infantil, pero era su esposa y él debía apoyarla y complacerla en todo. Y si Kushina quería tener el jardín mejor decorado de todo su vecindario, lo tendría.

Al día siguiente iban en camino al centro comercial a comprar los adornos ya que como ninguno había decorado antes en navidad, no tenían nada y debían empezar de cero. Habían resuelto ya el desacuerdo más grande que podrían tener en cuanto a la cuestión: el color. Es la costumbre que se elija un color y en base a él se escojan todos los adornos, y en eso no lograban ponerse de acuerdo. Ella quería que todo fuera rojo y él pedía que se utilizara amarillo, y al final de muchas deliberaciones se decidieron por el naranja.

Naranja como la puesta de sol en la que Minato le había propuesto matrimonio, naranja como el dije del collar que le había regalado Kushina por su graduación, naranja como el banco de la escuela donde se habían sentado toda la secundaria, naranja como las páginas con las que se enviaban notas en las clases de la primaria, naranja como la pelota que se le había escapado al pequeño Minato hacia el jardín de su vecina y por la cual se habían conocido, veinte años atrás. En fin, era un color que los definía, les recordaba su todo y que eran un equipo, el color perfecto para comenzar una nueva tradición familiar en su hogar recién formado.

Llegaron a la tienda de artículos navideños más grande de la ciudad, e inmediatamente se sintieron en la dimensión desconocida. Había miles de cosas allí: cintas, adornos, guirnaldas, luces, árboles de Navidad y todo tipo de figuras de muñecos de nieve, renos, Santa Claus, el espíritu de la Navidad y cosas similares, además de muchas personas ajetreadas haciendo sus compras. Después de todo quedaba apenas una semana para Navidad.

Fueron primero por las cintas y adornos a la sección de su color, que por lo visto no era muy popular, ya que aún había muchas cosas allí a pesar de la fecha.

— ¡Mira, Mina-chan! — Kushina chilló emocionada al ver un pequeño kamaboko colgar del árbol que estaba en exhibición. — Es como el del ramen. — Lo tocó suavemente.

El rubio sonrió.

— Tienes razón, es muy lindo. — Tomó una caja de la estantería, llena de adornitos iguales. — Llevemos una.

— ¡No, llevemos dos! — Kushina tomó otra caja. — Así podremos ponerlos en la cocina.- Sonrió complacida. — ¡Vamos, Mina-chan! — Gritó jalando el carrito y a su esposo por el pasillo.

"¿Kamabokos en la cocina?", se preguntó Minato mientras miraba las dos cajas en el carrito, luego observó la sonrisa emocionada de su esposa y sonrió también; "¿Qué más da? Son comida después de todo". Sonrió divertido.

— De acuerdo Kushina, vamos. — Y se dejó arrastrar por la pelirroja.

Así estuvieron por unas cinco horas. Compraron adornos, cintas, luces, figuras navideñas y todo tipo de cosas que se fueron encontrando por ahí. Llegaron a la sección de árboles de Navidad, y se detuvieron asombrados. Había todo tipo de árboles allí, y árboles de todos los tamaños.

— ¡Mira este!- Kushina señaló un imponente árbol de unos cinco metros de altura.

— ¿N-no es muy grande?- Minato lo miró aterrorizado. — ¿Qué tal este? — le señaló un pino de unos dos metros de alto. — Este me gusta.

Ella lo miró, acarició sus ramas e inhaló el olor que desprendían.

— Tienes razón, es lindo. — Sonrió. — Será éste. — Expresó y se fue a buscar a un empleado para que los ayudara con el árbol.

Una vez terminadas las compras, cuando sintieron que ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban, llegó el momento más duro de todo el proceso. Aquel que nos desespera hasta los límites y es capaz de sacar lo peor de cualquier persona: la hora de pagar.

—No puedo creer que me hayas sacado cargada de la tienda. — Masculló Kushina a modo de reclamo mientras se estacionaban en la casa.

—Por Dios, Kushina, ¡te estabas deslizando sobre un carrito por el pasillo! Tenía que hacerlo. — Se defendió Minato.

—La cajera se estaba tardando una eternidad, estaba aburrida. — Replicó. — Tú sólo estás celoso porque yo me estaba divirtiendo. — Le sacó la lengua caprichosamente.

— ¡Eso no es…!— Comenzó a replicar el rubio, pero al encarar a Kushina y mirar su expresión no pudo más que sonreír. — Bueno, tal vez un poco. — Contestó sonrojándose.

— ¡Lo sabía! — Sonrió complacida. — No importa, ¡comencemos! — Gritó emocionada bajándose del auto y echando a correr hacia la casa.

Cuando bajaron todo del automóvil y lo dejaron en la sala comenzaron a decidir dónde iría cada cosa. No fue una tarea fácil, puesto que habían comprado muchas cosas, pero después de un largo debate lleno de las frases "eso no se vería bien allí", "mejor lo ponemos allá", "¿qué tal aquí?" y "sí, ahí estará bien" ya tenían una idea de dónde iría cada cosa y podían comenzar. Quien ha decorado su casa para navidad sabe que parece diez veces más fácil de lo que es, y Minato y Kushina estaban a punto de averiguarlo.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Gritó Kushina al enredarse ya por tercera vez con una cortina de luces. — ¡Minato, sácame de aquí!- Pidió desesperada.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que…? — Se preguntaba mientras iba saliendo de la cocina. — ¡Kushina!- Corrió a ayudarla.

La paciencia no era un punto fuerte para la pelirroja, así que siempre terminaba enredando los delgados cables de las lucecitas y enredándose a sí misma con ellos cuando los intentaba poner.

— Quédate tranquila, te sacaré de ahí. — Trataba de calmarla Minato.

— Estas luces me odian Mina-chan, yo no les he hecho nada y me odian. — Se quejaba Kushina.

—Ya, ya. — La consoló el rubio. — ¿Por qué no decoras mejor el árbol? Yo seguiré con esto.

— Está bien. — Se levantó cuando se vio libre de los cables y se fue al otro lado de la sala.

— A ver…— Minato comenzó con la ardua tarea de desenredar las luces. — Ah, qué problema.- Suspiró.

— Mina-chan. — llamó Kushina desde la otra punta de la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le respondió.

— ¿Qué son éstos? — Preguntó sosteniendo unos lacitos de cinta.

— Ah ésos son para ponerlos en el árbol. — Minato sonrió. — Mi mamá me enseñó cómo hacerlos. — Su expresión adquirió un leve tinte de tristeza.

Kushina lo miró fijamente, y a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de la muerte de los padres de Minato. Fue una época muy dura para el pequeño que era en aquél entonces con apenas ocho años. Los suyos habían muerto un par de años después, dejándolos a cargo de sus más cercanos parientes.

En el caso de Minato su tutela la había tomado el tío del chico, un reconocido novelista llamado Jiraiya. Decir que Minato le quería sería quedarse a medias, pues aunque por su trabajo pasara mucho tiempo de viaje el rubio le guardaba un agradecimiento sincero y un cariño muy profundo.

Ella se había quedado a cargo de la única pariente que le quedó al morir sus padres: su abuela Mito. Tenía que reconocer que no tenía nada malo que decir, su abuela se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a cuidarla y hacerla feliz, de modo que cuando Kushina se graduó de la universidad y la mujer decidió irse a vivir al extranjero ella no pudo negarse. Admitía que la extrañaba mucho, pero la hacía muy feliz saber que estaba bien. Realmente la quería demasiado.

—Son muy lindos. — Ella también sonrió. — Los pondré por aquí. — Señaló una parte del árbol y comenzó a colocar los pequeños lazos en ella.

El día se les fue en eso, al igual que los siguientes. Se habían divertido mucho, no podían negarlo, y también habían aprendido muchísimas cosas. Hasta ése momento sólo habían visto aquella tradición como algo que solían hacer sus madres cada navidad y con lo que ellos tal vez habían ayudado un poco cuando eran pequeños, pero hacerlo ellos mismos como pareja había sido una maravillosa experiencia.

¿Había sido difícil? Por supuesto. De hecho, casi estaban agradecidos de que sólo tuvieran que hacerlo una vez al año, pero no podían negar que se habían divertido en grande. Era algo que habían disfrutado mucho, y algo que en definitiva seguirían haciendo en los años venideros. Faltando ya tan sólo un día para navidad, se encontraban en la cocina colocando los últimos adornos y terminando con los detalles.

— Ahí, ponlo ahí. — Kushina señalaba con el dedo por sobre su cabeza el lugar exacto en el que quería que Minato colocara los pequeños kamabokos que habían comprado.

— ¿Aquí? Muy bien. — Terminó con la sección que su esposa le indicaba.

— Kushina. — Minato bajó de la escalera sosteniendo aún un adornito en su mano. — ¿Sabes algo? Me gustaría que le pusiéramos así de nombre a nuestro hijo. — Con un ligero sonrojo le mostró el pequeño kamaboko que descansaba en su palma.

— ¿Kamaboko? — Preguntó Kushina muy extrañada.

— No, claro que no. — Respondió entre risas. — Naruto. — La miró a los ojos.

— Ah, Naruto.- Suspiró aliviada. — ¿Por qué Naruto? — Le intrigaba mucho aquella decisión.

— Pues…— Dudó por un momento. — Así se llama el protagonista de la nueva novela de mi tío Jiraiya. — Sonrió ilusionado.

— No lo sé. — Replicó dubitativa, le costaba mucho negarle algo a Minato cuando sonreía así, pero…— No me agrada la idea de que ese viejo pervertido le dé nombre a nuestro hijo. — Torció el gesto con un poco de disgusto.

Minato rió

— ¿Pero no te gusta? — Volvió a mirarla a los ojos mientras sonreía.

—Eh…— Cada vez le estaba costando más decirle que no a la petición de su esposo, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Estaban hablando de tener un hijo?

Ella no estaba totalmente segura de que Minato quisiera tener hijos, sabía que le gustaban los niños pero nunca habían hablado del tema ya que para ambos era un poco difícil tocarlo debido a lo ocurrido con sus padres.

—Mina-chan… ¿Me estás pidiendo que tengamos un hijo? — Necesitaba preguntárselo.

— Sí. — le respondió extrañado por la pregunta. — ¿Tú no quieres? — Su voz se quebró con un poco de decepción.

— Sí, claro que quiero. — Se apresuró a contestar. — P-pero…— Tartamudeó ligeramente. — No estaba segura de que tú quisieras. — Bajó la cabeza sonrojándose un poco.

Minato la sostuvo de la barbilla para que subiera la cara y deslizó suavemente su mano hasta posarla cariñosamente sobre su mejilla. Se miraron a los ojos. Fue una mirada intensa, profunda, de ésas que descubren el alma y dejan sin nada más que decir, de ésas que transmiten miles de emociones y que se hacen eternas sin importar lo que duren.

— Por supuesto que quiero.- Minato rompió el silencio pero sostuvo su mirada fija en los ojos de Kushina. — Todos los que nos dé la vida. — Sonrió. — Tú eres mi razón de vivir Kushina, ¿con quién sino contigo podría formar una familia?

Kushina sentía que se había quedado sin aliento en ese momento. Ella no era especialmente sentimental, pero las palabras de Minato le habían calado muy hondo. Lo amaba. Más que a su propia vida. Y en ese instante suspendido en el tiempo decidió que la haría la mujer más feliz del mundo formar una familia junto a él. Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Yo también quiero. — Fue lo único que dijo antes de fundirse con él en un beso que mostró los sentimientos de ambos, además de su nueva determinación.

— Ven, terminemos con esto. — Kushina tomó a su esposo de la mano en cuanto se separaron y se lo llevó a la sala.

— ¿Qué falta? — Preguntó Minato mirando todo lo que habían hecho, estaba de más decir que su casa había quedado preciosa.

— La estrella. — La sostuvo a la altura de su rostro. — ¡Ayúdame a ponerla! — Abrió los brazos para que Minato la subiera al nivel de la copa del árbol.

Fue imposible para el rubio evitar sonrojarse en semejante situación. Era increíble que Kushina, a pesar de ser ya su esposa, aún lograba ponerlo nervioso y hacer que su corazón latiera desbocado cada vez que la veía. Sonrió, en serio la amaba. La sostuvo con delicadeza por la cintura y la mantuvo en alto mientras ella colocaba la estrella dorada en la cima de su árbol navideño.

— Listo, ¡lo logramos! — Aún sobre los brazos de Minato se dio hábilmente la vuelta para abrazarlo muy emocionada, mientras éste la hacía girar en el aire.

— Sí, lo hicimos. — Sonrió complacido.

Y el tan anhelado día de Navidad llegó. Después de llamar a sus parientes y haber disfrutado de una cena juntos, se encontraban acurrucados en su sofá, descansando por primera vez en una semana. Mirando su casa, mirando el cielo por la ventana, mirándose a los ojos. Sonreían con la alegría de la ocasión, y disfrutaban aquel hermoso momento.

Al sonar las doce campanadas que indicaban la Navidad sonrieron ampliamente y se besaron con ternura. Su primera Navidad había sido perfecta, y sabían que el resto de su vida juntos sería igual. Se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, expresando con aquel simple gesto todos los sentimientos que llevaban dentro.

— Feliz Navidad, Kushina. Te amo.

— Feliz navidad Mina-chan, yo también te amo.

Feliz navidad, te amo. Cuatro palabras que para muchos podían parecer simples, pero que para Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki eran más que suficientes.

Fin.

* * *

Y allí lo tienen! ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gustó?

Yos-chan espero que te haya gustado nee-chan, te deseo una navidad preciosa. Y a todos mis hermanos y hermanas de Irresistible Naranja igual, los amo.

Y también a mis lectores, espero que lo pasen súper y si les gustó la historia no olviden que me lo pueden hacer saber a través de un review.

Me voy, no olviden que los quiero, cuídense, pórtense bien, ¡y feliz navidad!

Besos,

Kem.


End file.
